Madness
by xoveedee
Summary: bruce wayne's back in town after "studying abroad" twelve years. he's twenty six , and is spending his last year or two studying business back in gotham. what happens when he crosses paths with the not only mysterious , but beautiful selina kyle , his alluring classmate? especially when she has a secret possibly as big as his own.
1. Coming Home

_Chapter I: Coming Home_

_A few miles on the outskirts of Gotham…_

After being gone for twelve years, it felt good to be home. Bruce's first order of business was to apologize to his butler, Alfred. He was a loyal and very humble person. He did the up-keeping of Wayne Manor after the death of Bruce's parents and even after Bruce left. Alfred has been around Bruce's life for as long as he can remember. He raised Bruce for six years because he was the legal guardian and care-taker if anything happened to Mr. and Mrs. Wayne. Of course, he had the help of Dr. Thompkins, but without Alfred, Bruce knew he would not have survived. They did not have the best relationship after the "incident", but Bruce knew he carried a large part of the fault. He was an orphaned brat and acted as one. However, he only behaved this way because Alfred was a constant reminder of his parents and their death. Bruce knew very well he owed Alfred an apology and also an explanation as to why he left, along with many other things. Bruce had left at the ripe age of fourteen with only a note promising a return. It was impersonal, and so much more than old Alfie deserved, but he was an lost boy with the need for closure. Closure neither Alfred nor the doctor could provide. Dr. Thompkins also deserved an apology. She had died during his tour of training in Europe. Though it truly did upset him, he did not allow his years of mental training go to waste.

Bruce had fallen asleep in the limousine that Alfred insisted on sending for him. He had not realized he had fallen asleep until waking up because no dreams came to him. He did not think he was actually tired enough to fall asleep, but ultimately, exhaustion had taken its toll. Bruce had not awoken until the limo hit the small bump that began at the foot of the hill that lead up to the manor. It was a sign he was close. It was a gloomy day, but this wasn't unusual. Gotham was a gloomy place. It was cloudy and dark and damp from the constant showers and now, being late fall, the air was brisk to add to the grey skies. It's the exact reason he had to get out of there to "find himself."

Twenty short minutes later, he drives through the open gates with the large "W" split in them. They were never able to rust under the extreme care and careful supervision Alfred gave them. Bruce was impressed. Time seemed to speed along, as if a remote control had been pressed to fast forward. He was quite anxious to come back home. A greyish head soon came into view. There he stood; Alfred Pennyworth. Within the same second the elongated car come to a standstill, Bruce practically shot out of it. He did not know what came over him, but he sped over to the older man and brought him in for an embrace, lifting him off of his feet in the process.

"Alfred!", he said. The older man chuckled in his arms. The time after that passed so quickly because Bruce was happy to be back at home. He stood almost a head shorter than Bruce now unlike the last time they had seen each other. Bruce had genuinely missed Alfred. "Master Bruce.", he responded through his laughs. It was inexplicable how a voice Bruce had not heard in years still had such a strong pull on him. Bruce released him from his grip, setting him gently on the ground. "Oh, Alfred, there's so much I have to say to you. Firstly, I can't even begin to explain how sor-"  
Alfred raised his left hand as a gesture to silence him. "You owe me nothing." Bruce nodded through his disagreement. He felt like he owed him so much more than just that, but felt no need to argue with him about it. In the end, it was his decision. If the older gentleman felt no animosity towards him, then Bruce was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Shall I bring in your things, Sir?" He offered only to receive a shake of the head in response. "No, no. You rest today. Make us some tea, so we can catch up. I'll be in shortly," Bruce assured him with a small smile.

Alfred simply returned the smile and made his way inside.  
Bruce went on with retrieving his belongings from the trunk of the limousine. He gave the driver a generous tip and went on his way inside. He could have sworn that for a few minutes, he felt as if eyes from all around were watching him. He tried his best to brush it off, attributing it to home-coming jitters and hyper-exhaustion. Part of him silently wondered if anything at all had changed - mostly the interior of the mansion. However, he quickly realized how impossible that actually was. "Maybe it's a little cleaner? Less haunting? Nothing more than that." There was no way Alfred could have changed a single thing. And he had not, to Bruce's expectation. He set foot in his mansion, letting out a breath he did not even realize he was holding in. His two feet were quick to race down the walkway of the entrance. It was exactly how he left it. However, it did not feel the same. It felt smaller, which he concluded it had something to do with the fact he was not fourteen anymore. It was not as gloomy as it used to be, just empty. That remained the same. It was usually just him and Alfred. All in all, he was glad to be back at home. He was almost drowned in relief.

A few hours later, Bruce was in the kitchen sitting at the table in the center of the large room with Alfred. He was going to offer to sit out on the deck, but it was fall and cooling into winter with each passing day. He knew better than to drag the older man outside. For a while, they exchanged only a few words, and instead just focused on the television. It was running with the news on; an hour-long special report on "The Return of Gotham's Golden Boy", otherwise known as Bruce Wayne himself: the orphaned-millionaire. He gladly accepted the warm welcome of the city and the few citizens who were interviewed about his return. Most were just happy that he was back and others talked about how strong he was to be able to endure everything he went through. In all honesty, he did not have a clue what they meant and simply assumed they meant his parents. Admittedly, he quickly grew bored of the recognition. Everyone said the same things. The reports were just reiterating and explaining how he'd been studying abroad. All these things he already knew. He then decided to turn off the television and give Alfred his full attention. He deserved it.  
From that point, they spoke about anything and everything possible under the sun. Alfred told him about the people who came, left, and passed by. About how Lucius had assumed the position as the business manager of Wayne Enterprises, though Bruce was still the named CEO. He also spoke about his new found love for gardening in the recent years. He even began to tell Bruce about all the crazy stories that came about after his departure; how many people assumed he was kidnapped, police wanting to investigate Alfred and the estate and company and all he could do was promise them of Bruce leaving by his own decision to study at a high-end business school in Europe. In return, Bruce told Alfred about his endeavors in mental and physical training – only to a certain extent and not the reason behind it. He also talked about his travels and business studies in order to properly manage the company. They laughed some, they frowned some, and before either of them knew it, the day was coming to an end and night was taking over. He told Alfred that he was dismissed for the night, and went up to his room. Alfred told him that he would go to bed after cleaning up. Something was telling Bruce that it was a lie, especially because, even as a child, he could remember clearly that Alfred would not rest until he was asleep.

Bruce's room, to no surprise, was another part of the house left untouched. The bed was made, the curtains were slightly parted to let in a small sliver of light, and the small bump in the carpet beside his bed was still there. However, it felt strange to him; almost as if it was terra incognita. He tried to brush it off, but it was the feeling of displacement that would not leave him alone. He felt as if he simply did not belong there anymore. Not only was that feeling settling in, but once again he felt as if he was being watched. They bore on the back of his neck and he did not like it one bit. He took a peek out of the large window, but saw nothing. A small sigh escaped him as he closed the curtain, crossing the room to do the same to the other. He tried his best not to think about it as he stripped to ready himself for a shower. The feeling of the hot water against his stiff, tired muscles was probably the best thing he had ever felt. It loosened the tight muscles throughout his body. He was completely unwinding in the large shower, losing himself under the power of the jet-nozzle.

The shower felt a lot shorter than it actually was in his mind. Bruce guessed he had just lost track of time. He had gotten in a bit after seven and it was nearing ten by the time he had gotten out. When he was back in his room, there were clothes laid out for him on his newly remade bed.  
"Couldn't resist, eh, Alfred?" He chuckled, sensing him in the doorway.  
"Of course not, sir." Alfred gave him a ginger smile, stretching from ear to ear. It warmed Bruce's heart.

He had to shoo Alfred off, promising him that nothing more needed. Or so Bruce hoped. What he had neglected to tell Alfred, however, was the reasoning for his sudden return to Gotham. Bruce vowed something the day his parents passed. He silently promised to them that he would avenge them that very night. There was no way in hell that he was going to let them die without vengeance, without reason. At first, he felt lost. His world was utterly shattered and falling apart around him. After Gordon - only an officer back then - wrapped his jacket around his shoulders, he felt it. It was the little faith he needed to push him onward. He knew from the beginning he was never going to kill; it was beneath him. It was cruel and cynical, and by doing so, he would defeat the purpose of avenging his parents in an honorable way. No one deserved the pain he felt. That person he would kill would be someone's child, parent, or spouse. The streets of Gotham needed to be cleaned. Bruce made it his job to strike fear into the hearts of the people who mad others feel the same pain he did. He did not know of any other way to do this but by being a vigilante. With the crap police force that ran Gotham, he knew he was the only one left to change the city. Gordon was a good cop, but he was not even a detective yet; and that is if he even stayed in the city all these years. It was really the only option he had. It was getting later into the night, and for Bruce, enough was truly enough for one day. He only remembered falling asleep after reading a few articles in the Gotham Times about rising crimes rates and murders sky-rocketing.

_Author's Notes_

hey. i'm vanessa and this is my first time publishing anything at all on the internet. please don't be too harsh when reviewing if you do. five favorites or reviews for a new chapter. i already have chapters 2 & 3 written so if you like it , make sure to show me some love , guys ! xx


	2. Kitten

Chapter II: "Kitten"

West Gotham: Eleven hours earlier…

"Stan, you went too damn far this time!" She warned, but he just shook his head.

She could hear Holly whimpering in the corner behind her.

"Selina, it's okay." She cried out and Selina shook her head.

"No. Not this time." She turned her head slightly to see the blonde cowering against the alley wall. "He's never going to hurt you again, Holly, I pro-" Her words were cut off by a sharp pain in her side. She turned her head only to find an unexpected fist be mashed into her face. It sent her flying across the alley. This motion pulled the blade out of her side. Stan took this opportunity to jump over her, pinning her to the ground.

"Stupid bitch." He chuckled, crushing her sternum beneath his knee. He added more pressure as he continued to speak.

"If I was about to beat her for no reason, what makes you think I won't do the same to you?"

She groaned beneath him, closing her eyes.

"No more fun, kitten, is it?" She definitely was not expecting him to have his pocket knife on him. He usually kept it in his car.

"I'm gonna carve my name into that pretty little face of your's."

She waited until the blade was nearing her face to get the unexpected advantage on him by punching him square in the jaw. He let out a shriek of sorts and went flying off of her. "Oh, Stan." she taunted, launching herself on top of him, using her knees to pin his hands down. "How could you forget how good I am with my hands? Didn't even hold them down." Her quick motions left him defenseless. She leaned slightly, ignoring the pain in her side, and picked the blade up. Unlike him, she had no time for small talk.

"I'm through with you, Stan. This is the last time you're going to hurt one of my girls." She slashed his cheek like he'd done to hers, and he yelped in response. "I hope you know I'm only showing you mercy because Holly's here." she murmured.

"Oh, and don't call me 'kitten'."

Selina knew she went too far, but he deserved it. Stan was a low life scum. No one would miss him or anything. She carried Holly up the stairs to their small apartment. She kicked open the door and set the sleeping blonde on the couch.

"Selina…" Her name was croaked out weakly behind her and she turned.

"Yes, baby girl?" She kneeled beside her on the couch, clutching her side from the pain.

"Are we gonna be okay?" Holly coughed and Selina sighed, giving her a weak smile, brushing the hairs out of the younger girl's face. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Go to sleep, honey." Holly nodded weakly in response and turned over, quickly falling asleep.

Selina, however, did not have the luxury of resting right that night. She knew Holly would be fine after some sleep. She was only shook up from the happenings of the night. Selina sluggishly made her way to the bathroom, peeling her blood drenched clothing off and tossing them on the tiled floor. It was late, around two, meaning the water for showering was either scorching or freezing. No in-between. Luckily for her, it was hot. Seeing as her actions put Holly out of work, she'd be the sole provider for the two; meaning she would have to go out tomorrow and "pick up" a few things. The thing about Selina was that she had an alter-ego. During the past month and a half or so, there had been a string of burglaries, mainly from jewelry boutiques some apartments. Things were being fetched and placed into the black market to be sold. These acts were all done by one enigma: "Catwoman."

The figure was described as slender, about 5'7", a well-kept physique. She was toned, but not muscular-looking. She had jade-green eyes and thick black hair that was kept in a bun. She wore all black; a cropped-leather top, black part-leather pants, and thigh-high black boots. Besides that description, no one knew who she was at all. This enigma was Selina. She intended to keep her identity a secret, at least for now. But, at the end of the day, she wouldn't care if the cat got out of the bag. This persona wasn't taken on too long ago, maybe just over a year - if even that. She stole a few things here and there in the time passing, but this past month she found more and more places to hit, more things to steal. She was really starting to enjoy it. Holly, and her friend - one of her only friends, actually - Lola MacIntire, were the only other people who even had a clue. Selina hadn't planned on telling Holly, she just sort of put two and two together. Lola was a fence - her fence, meaning she simply had to know.

In fact, that very night she was out sizing up a place for a hit. She was a good two blocks away when she had heard Holly's screams for help. Selina was obviously not the "good guy", but she knew that voice anywhere. She was perched on the roof of the building across the street from the pawn shop, her original target. Word on the grape vine was that some mobster's mom's jewelry was sitting right in the display case of the window. Further details revealed the simple fact that he was willing to pay a ridiculous sum of money to have it to give back to his ill, dying mother. Apparently, when this unnamed mobster was younger, his family was forced to sell and pawn a lot of their things because they simply could no longer afford their necessities. They pawned their material possessions – this diamond necklace and earring set being one of them. Selina was shown a window and it was wide open. She had a week tops before he was going to send one of his guys in to steal it back forcibly, because he was not going to pay for what was originally his. If she took it, she could bargain with him. Probably get double the worth now that this guy was high up on the Falcone worker hierarchy. The Falcones was an Italian family that had immigrated over in the early 1920s. They quickly seized control of old Gotham and now ran almost half the city. The other, larger, richer, prettier half was ruled by one man: "Gotham's Golden Boy", Bruce Wayne and word on the street was that he was scheduled to be returning home tomorrow. Selina only knew this because she had been hired to watch him for a few days. This person had given her all the details, even a cellphone - disposable, of course, - but not a single detail about themself. For the sum of money they were offering, this person could be a dog and she wouldn't care.

After what had happened, Selina did not think she would be able to sleep for weeks. She was surely mistaken, because she found herself slumped over in the shower, practically dead asleep. Her forehead rested on the tiled wall, the only thing supporting her. She only woke up because of the sound of Holly's voice calling her name. She jumped up, startled, but quickly composed herself, grabbed her robe, and shut off the running water.

"Yes?" Holly jumped at the tone of her voice and turned around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Holly gave her a faint smile. "I just didn't know if you were here... I thought you might have gone to do some 'Catwoman' stuff." She murmured and Selina shook her head.

"How could I just up and leave you after tonight?" Holly nodded.

It was silent for a few moments; the two just looked each other, until a new noise filled the apartment; the sound of a phone ringing. It was the cellphone that was delivered to her doorstep with the offer and instructions of her "boss" - so to speak. Holly nodded in understanding that she had to answer. Selina left the room to go dig through her soaked clothing for the phone she had slipped in her pocket. Since she was wearing the tight leather outfit that was usually adorned by Catwoman, the leather clothes were not only hard to peel from her body before, but now hard to get her hand in the ringing pocket. When she finally freed the phone, she opened the line and put it right to her ear.

"I was just about to hang up, Kitty." Surprisingly, the person calling was a woman.

She sounded young. Maybe she was a daughter or personal assistant to the man who hired her, the one she spoke to originally. The first time she was called, yesterday afternoon, she spoke to a man. He had a thick Italian accent and he tried to flirt over the phone. She instantly shot him down, but said it in an even tone so he would not take offense. No way was she pissing off a powered criminal who, not only knew her address, but also her identity. He chuckled in her ear and she rolled her eyes. This girl sounded kinder, but there was a stern-sound of authority in her voice. She meant business.

"Do you have my instructions?" The girl let out a laugh in her ear and Selina furrowed her brows.

"It's good to know you get straight to the point. Anyways, Bruce Wayne is scheduled to arrive home at one, so we want you in place at noon. We just need you to get an idea of the grounds, mansion, and etcetera. Further details will be texted to you and a schematic of the entire Wayne Estate will be at your doorstep by six AM. Understand?"

Selina took only took half a second to process this, and finally responded, "Yes."

"Have a good day, Miss Kyle."

_Author's Note_

this one took a little longer tan i had hoped and i'm so so sorry for that guys. at least five reviews and a follow for a chapter three , so if you like it, try to show me some love alright? xx vee.


End file.
